fall_from_manfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra
= Cassandra = Cassandra is a 5 Star General for the empire and is considered the assassin of the generals, moving quickly with both power and precision. She is effective both 1v1 and dealing with large groups. Cassandra is a clone using various separate genomes and born with a ether stone at a core, using the former general Athena as the base. This unique genome as well as being born with a stone is the reason for her incredible strength and unique abilities. Due to being born with a stone she has stopped aging at 24 biological years, some of her organs are tiny and have not grown much due to un-use (this doesn't cause issues however), and her bones and muscles are far stronger than they should be. Appearance Cassandra's appearance is somewhat similar to Athena's only younger and described as more slender. Her build is very thing and compact, she has short dark brown hair and purple eyes. Personality Cassandra is extremely loyal to the empire, it being her only home after all. Yet she is also one of the few generals to actually look at the atrocities committed and despite an attempt of education to damper and dull such feelings, she recognizes them as such. But understands that there is necessity behind it. In combat she is generally pretty focused and more headstrong then the others, commonly charging in first with an attempt to instantly kill the enemy, and in the event that that fails she goes back and takes another stance. She will keep pushing herself to achieve victory, but does have a breaking point to where she can't succeed, these times are usually distressing for her. Like Red if a battle continues and she needs to bring far more power out she begins to loose herself, only not nearly as much and less so angry and more quiet determination. During these times she rarely even considers those around her. Outside of missions Cassandra is an odd one, in general public she is very formal and upstanding on her position as a general. In less serious situations she will attempt to crack jokes and with people she trusts and enjoys she acts far more cheerful and childish, to the point of being even less mature than a teenager. Whenever she takes shore leave and abandons her title for some time she takes this tone to the absolute max, though the concept of anyone recognizing her is mortifying. A case of an a child immortal from birth, not a hard childhood but relatively the absence of one, not an absence of love but no parental figure. Powers and Abilities Cassandra is ''the ''most powerful general in capability. As an ether based human she possess all the usual general abilities only at their most extreme, with the fastest regeneration time on record, strength that even for a general of her level is abnormally high as well as being the fastest general. Incredible strength: Cassandra's strength is one of the highest in the generals, surpassing both Hades and Slade, Atlas however far surpasses Cassandra who cannot as much as block his attack. Speed: Cassandra's speed is only surpassed by Red himself, when at full strength she can dodge a handful of bullets before getting tripped up. She can quickly out maneuver opponents by dashing to vantage points, or performing a running slice. Though she is very fast her top speeds are somewhat difficult to control, firstly to actually move or change directions while moving, she must perform a sort of dash hop learned from Redman, further to strike rapidly with her sword part of her body must partially transfigure into electricity to rubber band the blade back and forth, something she has difficulty doing in most circumstances. Agility: As the assassin she has incredible dexterity and flexibility, she can easily swift past and opponent and squeeze through tight spaces or climb impossible walls. Telekinesis: Though it rarely manifests Cassandra has latent telekinesis she manifests during extreme periods of stress or danger. Cassandra herself only has slight knowledge she is performing the action, so far all she has done so far is lob debris and call her sword back to her along with a handful of less important actions. Hemokinesis: Similar to her Telekinesis her Hemokinesis is a latent ability, one she has even less control of. Due to lacking a control crystal like Red or Hades her blood ability is extremely difficult to control and is rarely flashy. The only manifestation she has had was during the battle with Ragnorak's Disasters which manifested after jumping through the air, getting hit and loosing her sword before manifesting blood ribbons to wrap around the hilt so she could stab as she fell, the ribbons remained on her arm for some time, occasionally creating a perfect circular cut where her focus was on. Lightning Carnate: Similar to other generals when she goes full power electricity from her overloading body appears, for her all over, usually in amounts far more present then others. When using full strength various parts of her bodies that she is using will temporarily convert into pure electricity before reverting back afterwards. This allows her advanced use of limbs, allowing feats that should not be possible, this ability is less used on purpose and more instinct, further this lightning can actually be channeled through her sword and damage her enemies. After training with Taisto Sieghield and becoming a lord her skill in this ability has been nearly perfected. She can now use this ability just about on will with far greater effect, capable of converting parts or even her entire body into lightning, though her hand must remain solid to use her sword. When her entire body is electricity she lacks any way to damage her enemies anyway other than proximity, though she is invulnerable as well and can even travel either freely on the ground with perfect control or through conducting objects (not through anything though). She is still only capable of maintain this form for a brief moment though. Skills Sword skill Equipment Prototype Mark 6 Hephaestus Armor: This armor was specifically designed for Cassandra, and at the time was the most advanced model out, bearing advancements followed by the Mark 6. The armor follows all of the trends of those previously, built in communications, thermal regulators, live stat displays, microcomputers with syncing, etc ___. The suit also carries various new features and improvements: a far more advanced HUD with live tactical assistance and reactive system, Mag boots, compressed grappling hooks for ease of movement, energy ports for transferring ether stone energy, and other utilities. Lastly the suit also posses advanced eyes, not being directly portholes but due to Cassandra's upbringing she has skill in directly utilizing these cameras. These function as her "eyes" when in combat, capable of looking four ways at once and switching various modes, to see thermal, ultraviolet, and other modes. Further it allows her to more easily distribute her electric abilities as well as transform with her (though it is unknown if it is a property of the suit or her that transfers objects along with her. Due to it's nature as a prototype however some of the technologies that had not yet been perfected in the Mark 6 were not present for the safety of the user. The armor itself is designed lightly yet with heavy emphasis on armor protection whilst not sacrificing movement. This armor is designed to be aeronautic with sharpened claws to tightly hold onto whatever she needs. Bia: Bia is an experimental sword designed specifically for Cassandra, utilizing newly developed alloys including some refined Eridian materials and Red's blood. The sword's design is mostly reminiscent of a Katana with quite a few modern adjustments. The sword is relatively light for a general. The sword due to it's durability is rarely broken (though can be and if separated too far from Cassandra unwillingly will disintegrate) has an incredibly sharp edge which when coupled with Cassandra's strength can cut through most things. To cut through things either quicker or things previously unable to the blade figures a trigger mode which coats the blade's edge in burning hot plasma. The system uses an internal power supply which can last for continuous use of up to a minute from which point onward it draws it's energy directly through Cassandra's body, so constant use is ill advised. The sword features a hydraulic folding feature to reduce the sword to half it's size for convenience. Bia Cress and Bia Wreath: Two smaller swords designed for dual wielding, they are each roughly 3/5th the size of Bia, they have a lesser power supply and do not feature folding mechanics, they are rarely carried into battle. Notes * For unknown reasons whenever a somewhat serious fight begins her ether stone color scheme turns into a bright purple, both the fire and energy discharge. * After becoming a lord this is permanent change. Category:General Category:Empire Category:Soldier Category:Lord Category:5 Star General Category:Assasin